Scorpio: Sabrina's Choice
Sabrina's Choice is the third episode of the Scorpio arc, and the twenty-fourth of the series Power Rangers: Neo Zeo. Summary The Zeo Rangers do battle with their Galaxy counterparts, and Sabrina finds herself torn between her family and her teammates. Plot "I'm not getting any readings," the Scarab Rider reported, from just outside the portal. "I have no idea where this goes—but I'm guessing a pretty distant part of the galaxy." "Oh no—I can't reach Sabrina at all," Alpha 5 replied. A set of small, round doors opened in the prow of the Equinox, and torpedoes fired out of them, blazing like rockets. The attacking Super ZeoZords scattered, but the torpedoes followed them. One struck Super ZeoZord III's leg rocket, shorting it out. The Blue Ranger's Zord started to spin, making it harder to evade the other torpedoes. "I could use a little help here!" Violet said, harried. "Hang on, sis, I'm coming." Super ZeoZord II turned on a dime, trailing more ships. "Uh, I don't know if you're going to do much—" "C'mon, it'll be fun, trust me." "Oh boy." Super ZeoZord II body-slammed the other as torpedoes closed in on them both, and shot straight up. The torpedoes curved with them, but it was too tight a turn and they struck each other, exploding. Casey whooped. "For your definition of fun, that was pretty tame," the Blue Ranger said. Super ZeoZord V wheeled on its torpedoes, drawing its sword. A few rapid blows and spins, and each torpedo exploded, slashed open. The Zord drew back from the battlefield. "What about the other Rangers?" David asked. "The ones who came through the portal. They're heading towards the Equinox." All three Jet Jammers were on their way down now. No more torpedoes appeared. It wasn't clear whether that was because there weren't any or the Zodiac Emperors were holding their fire. "I think they're in communication with the Zodiac Emperors, but I can't break into the conversation," Alpha 5 said. "Try." "I am, I am." oZo Virgo was waiting at the docking bay when the Galaxy Rangers landed. She waited silently as they climbed out of the Jet Jammers and hurried up to her. "What's going on?" The Red Ranger demanded. "Where are we?" "Aboard our spacecraft, resting on the surface of the satellite of a planet called Earth. Are you familiar with it?" Virgo asked. The Rangers exchanged looks. ". . . Yeah," the Green one said at last. "What are you doing here?" "Attempting to reclaim what is rightfully ours. Come, I'll show you." Turning, Virgo started out of the docking bay. The three Rangers followed her, pulling off their helmets. "Why were you being attacked by Scorpius? And who were those Rangers?" The Pink Ranger asked. "Rivalries, some old, some new. It's a story thousands of years in the telling, but the short version is that Scorpius's father betrayed our alliance, and his children have continued the war. The Rangers, while they believe they are defending their home, are being used by Scorpius's sister to destroy us." "Wait, sister?" The Green Ranger asked incredulously. "Scorpina, though now she uses a different name. I believe she has reunited with her brother now. Unless they are separated again I fear for both of our causes." As they rounded the bend, Taurus emerged, glaring at the trio. The Rangers stopped up short, and even Virgo looked a little taken aback. "Woah—big guy," Green said. Taurus eyed each of the Rangers one by one, moving around them. He snorted. "What are they doing here?" "We seem to have a common enemy. Why have you left your post?" Virgo replied. "The Zeo Rangers have stopped attacking. Or didn't you notice the explosions stop?" "Very good. Perhaps they can be dealt with less violently," Virgo said, in a more thoughtful tone. Taurus slammed a fist into the wall, making it shake. "No! We've fought them for too long!" "Taurus, you shouldn't even be fighting, you're at your nadir," Virgo began, but the other Emperor wheeled on her. "All anyone tells me is how weak I am. Does this—" He slammed a fist into the wall, punching through the metal, "—seem weak to you?" Virgo didn't so much as flinch. She turned back to the three Rangers, and said in a low voice, "the command center is just down this passage; Libra will explain to you there. This conversation calls for a little privacy." The Rangers went, eyeing Taurus as they went. Once they were gone, Virgo came forward, gently pulling his arm free of the hole. "Nobody doubts you, Taurus. But if there's another way, an easier one, we should at least try." Taurus pulled free. "Don't try your tricks on me, Virgo. I'm not your puppet." "What tricks?" He snorted, puffing air into her face. She blinked and smiled pleasantly. "My dear Emperor, you know I'm not as strong or powerful as you. I have to use what abilities I have, and you know I'm a better tactician than you. I'm only trying to do what's best for everyone." "You've never done what's best for anyone but yourself." Virgo's smile deepened. "Yes. But for now, what's best for me is to keep as many of you alive as possible. Now, will you go back to your post and let me win these Rangers over?" Taurus didn't reply, just wrenched free and stomped back down the hall, away from Virgo. She watched him go. "Though I'm beginning to change my mind about your usefulness," she said under her breath. Gathering her skirts, she spun around and headed after the Rangers. oZo "Who's the cocoon for?" Sabrina asked, strolling around the room. She paused beside the large object; its light cast a blue sheen on her skin. "My daughter," Scorpius said, not sounding entirely happy. "But she's run off. She doesn't want to 'give up her beauty' or some nonsense." Sabrina turned back to him, starting to smile. "You have a daughter now? What's her name?" "Trakeena." A slightly sad look crossed Sabrina's face, and she nodded. "That's a good name." She laughed a little. "I'm getting nostalgic in my old age." "You don't look any older than you were when we lost you," Scorpius said. "I suppose not. Neither do you, for what it's worth." Scorpius made a funny chortling noise. "Liar." "Aw, don't be like that!" Sabrina protested, hurrying back to her brother's side. "You don't look a day over five thousand." Deviot appeared in the doorway, waiting patiently to be noticed. Sabrina ignored him for a little while, but Scorpius was more focused. "What is it?" "My lord, we seem to have lost our Stingwinger squadron. Shall I close the portal?" "No," Sabrina said quickly. "What's wrong?" Scorpius asked. "My team's on the other side." "Your what?" Sabrina hesitated, and held up her wrists. Her Zeonizers gleamed. "I've recently gotten a new job, let's say." ". . . You're a Power Ranger?" Scorpius exclaimed. She half-grinned. "Figured it was the least I could do, protect a planet from the Zodiac Emperors. Make up for what I did to them when Rita let me out." "Make up for what?" "Harassing its people. Destroying their property. Things like that," Sabrina said, looking down as she lowered her arms. "You should know as well as anyone the costs of war. It's nothing to be ashamed of." "Lately I've become a little less sure about that," Sabrina muttered. "Pardon?" Deviot asked. "Nothing. But please, let's not close the portal yet. My team's still there, they're trying to destroy the Zodiac Emperors themselves." A Stingwinger hurried up the hall, and spoke to Deviot in a low voice. Sabrina and Scorpius watched until Deviot turned towards them. "It seems a new ship has crossed through the portal." "A Zord?" Sabrina asked. "No. Actually the Stingwingers can't identify it. Perhaps you can help?" "Show me," Scorpina said, already starting up the passage. The Stingwingers led her out, and giving Scorpius a low bow, Deviot followed. They finally reached a room with a projection of space floating in its center. On it, a small, black ship was visible among the stars, flying towards the Scorpion Stinger. Sabrina drew in a sharp breath. "You recognize it?" Deviot asked. "Yes. It's . . . a friend. Let him aboard." "As you command." oZo The three Super ZeoZords, and the Scarab Rider's ship, hovered above the Equinox in silence. They hadn't done anything since the other Rangers had entered the ship, and Alpha had gone back to trying to contact Sabrina through the portal. So far, no luck. "I think something's moving down there," Violet said suddenly. "On the moon, look." Below, a few small figures were moving away from the grounded ship. Even at this distance, the colors of their suits were bright against the grey dust. "They're out. We should attack now," the Scarab Rider said. "No, no. I think they want something," David replied. "Let's land." Casey spoke up. "Are you sure? Because if we have to deal with the Zodiac Emperors—" "I know, and yes, I am sure." "Okay, Red." The robots and spaceship flew down a few yards away from the prison ship, and the occupants emerged. Behind the other Rangers, some of the Zodiac Emperors were coming out. Taurus, Virgo, Gemini and Aries. None of them looked particularly happy—or strong, for that matter. They came up behind and between each of the Galaxy Rangers. "We wanted to hear your side," the Red Galaxy Ranger said. The Red Zeo Ranger walked closer, until he was almost within arm's reach of his counterpart. "We don't know what they told you. We're trying to keep them from using Earth's population as a slave army. That's about it." "Is it true that one of your Rangers is Scorpius's sister?" The Pink Ranger asked. "Huh?" Casey turned towards her. "Who's Scorpius?" "They're lying," Virgo said. "Well, someone's lying, anyway," Violet said, folding her arms. "Agreed," Virgo replied. "But we've shown you proof." "Come on!" Casey protested. "They're monsters, we're Power Rangers! We're getting our powers from a super-cool crystal that sets you on fire if you're a bad guy! Why are you with them?" To the Red Galaxy Ranger's right, Taurus dug his heels in, lowering his head. At the sight, David paused. The Galaxy Rangers didn't hear. As the bull-like monster raised his arm, Violet drew her gun. At once the Galaxy Rangers charged, drawing swords from their hips that hadn't been there before. Taurus was right behind them, but he soon outran the others, slamming the Red Ranger flat. Scarab Rider summoned her Scarab Sabers and caught the Green Ranger's Quasar Saber between them. Ducking the first blow, Violet caught the Pink Ranger's sword arm and twisted it aside. As she brought up her gun, her opponent kneed her in the chest, breaking her grip. Casey tackled the Green Ranger flat, arms around his so his sword was pinned. He struggled to get free, but she just held on with all of her limbs. "I don't wanna fight you guys!" "Get off me!" "But then you'll try to hit me with your big awesome sword!" Nearby, the Blue and Pink Rangers were still fighting. Violet forced her opponent back and drew her Zeo Laser Sword. The two circled. "I'd rather not do this," she said. "Neither would I, but unfortunately it looks like it has to be done." "What makes you so sure about that?" "I'm going on a hunch." The Pink Ranger swung down, and Violet caught the blow. She followed it up with a volley of strikes, forcing Violet back. David rolled aside to avoid a punch from Taurus. Grey dust flew upwards from the ground at the blow. Rising again, Taurus tried to stamp on the Red Ranger, but he wriggled away. As he tried to get up, however, his attacker lowered his head and charged. David had half-turned, and thus avoided the horns, but Taurus's head slammed into his shoulder and upper arm. He fell flat. Before he could get up, Taurus had pulled back and rammed him. This time one of his horns sparked against David's suit, tearing it. David's hands shot up and caught Taurus's horns. The monster merely stood up, swinging the Red Ranger into the air. Arching his back, he let go and landed in a crouch, scrambling back. Slowly, the Zodiac Emperor wheeled on him. He breathed in loud, panting snorts. He seemed slower than usual, his blows more deliberate. But he was still bigger and stronger than the Red Ranger. Slowly, the Zeo Rangers were beginning to give ground. oZo Sabrina was waiting on the other side of the airlock for the Hex Rider as his ship docked. He hurried out as soon as the outer doors were shut, marching towards Sabrina. He was in his suit, but he walked purposefully. "What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked, as he came through the doorway. "You're still injured—" "Not badly enough to stop me." He wheeled on her. "What are you doing, Sabrina? Babbling nonsense to the Rangers, stealing your Zord, coming here—wherever here is." "My brother's ship." "On the other side of the galaxy, it looks like." "The portal was right there! It's still open," Sabrina retorted. "I haven't abandoned the team." "Try telling them that. Though I'd suggest you wait a little while, they're busy fighting the Zodiac Emperors. Alone." "They've taken care of themselves for months without me. I think they can handle the next few minutes while I convince my brother to send help." "Considering they're also fending off the Galaxy Rangers, I don't think that would be wise." Sabrina paused. "Who?" "The Rangers your brother has been fighting. They're defending a space colony from him. He told you about that, right? How he's been harassing a colony full of explorers?" "Then let me try to help him." The Hex Rider shook his head slowly. "He can! I was ten times the monster he was and I changed!" "It took the death of one of the most powerful good beings in the universe. The normal way takes time—time I don't think we have." "I'm not going to give up on him. He's my brother!" "I know." "But you don't understand," Sabrina said, shaking her head. "You don't have family." The Hex Rider's shoulders slumped. "Actually I do." "Oh? They must not matter much to you, if you've never mentioned them." Her tone had gotten very bitter. The Hex Rider almost grabbed at her, but caught himself at the last second. Instead he turned away. Sabrina's expression softened into regret. "Ezra, I'm sorry. That was—" "I can't face them." His tone was flat and harsh. "After what I did to them, to our world, I can't look them in the eye. I've been hiding on Earth because I'm too afraid to go home. In that way, I envy you. You changed, took a new name, started a new life, but you were still brave enough to come back." A small smile played around Sabrina's lips. "Scorpius and I have always been close. I knew—" "I envy you that as well. I don't know. My memories of them aren't nearly so reassuring. Neither were my actions." Sabrina put a hand on the Hex Rider's shoulder. "I was still scared. But I also knew that if I didn't at least try, I would have some small bit of regret with me for the rest of my life." "And now, you don't feel any regret for what you've done to accomplish it?" Sabrina looked down. "I haven't harmed anyone." "No, but you'll cause harm to come to your teammates if you leave them to fight this battle alone." He faced her fully. "You may be Scorpius's long-lost sister, but right now, I need to know if you're also the Pink Ranger, or not." Sabrina let go of him, backing away. She didn't make eye contact. "You say that as if those two things were mutually incompatible." "That depends on you. But if you delay for much longer, they might become that way." Sabrina hesitated. oZo "I think this has lasted long enough," Virgo said to Aries in a low voice. Nodding, the ram-headed monster started towards the fray. Gemini came right after, sad face showing in front. While grappling with the Blue Ranger, Galaxy Red looked back and saw the other monsters coming. "We've got this!" He shouted. "They're still alive, clearly you haven't," Aries retorted, and caught the Blue Ranger by the shoulder. Swinging her around he flung her to the ground. She rolled and hit a rock, gasping for breath. "Sis!" Casey yelled, releasing the Green Galaxy Ranger. She sprang to her feet and ran towards Aries as he advanced on the downed Blue Ranger. At that shout, Galaxy Red froze. "I don't think so." Gemini's voice, though gentle, rang out loud and clear. It raised an arm, hauled back and punched. Its fist stretched out and caught the Yellow Ranger by the throat, jerking her back. It slammed her flat and oozed around her, holding her down. "Stop it! Leggo!" She yelled, struggling in vain. "I have waited for this moment for a long time, Red Ranger," Taurus snarled, planting one hoof on David's chest. He grunted in pain. "Not as much as Leo, but he couldn't be here today." He raised his fist, but as he did, there was a shout from behind him. The Red Galaxy Ranger leaped up behind the monster, bringing his sword down. The blade sank into Taurus's shoulder with a wet thunk, and Taurus let out a deafening bellow of pain. He stumbled aside, and Galaxy Red moved between him and the other Ranger. "Liar." Taurus picked himself up, one hand over the bleeding wound. He snarled at the two Rangers. Moving back, Galaxy Red offered a hand to Zeo Red. "Sorry for the misunderstanding." "It's fine," David replied, grasping the proffered hand. As Aries loomed over Zeo Blue, the other two Galaxy Rangers leaped over the rock and blocked his blow with their crossed swords. "Wait, what?" Violet pushed herself up on an elbow. "Sorry, we only just got real evidence of who to believe," the Pink Galaxy Ranger said. "I never liked these guys anyway," the Green Ranger added. The two pushed, forcing Aries back a step. Nearby, Case craned her neck to get a better look, and whooped. "Yeah! Teamup fight! Awesome!" She ended in a choking gurgle; Gemini, in ooze form, was wrapping around her throat. She gagged silently, trying to free her arms to claw at it. White lasers struck Gemini's body, blackening it in patches and making it smoke. With a screech of pain, Gemini recoiled, and Casey flopped on her back, wheezing for breath. Zeo Ranger I, Pink, ran up beside her and helped her to her feet. "Sabrina?" Casey managed. "I'm sorry for leaving like that, I had something I wanted to take care of." Sabrina leveled her gun at Gemini, who hastily oozed away. "Uh . . . never mind, we can talk about it later." He wasn't the only one. In fact, as of now, Taurus was the only Zodiac Emperor still on the field. The seven Rangers closed in on him. Slowly, however, they realized that he was getting bigger. With a bellow that shook the ground, he shot up, growing to tower over even the Equinox. The monster raised a massive hoof; its shadow fell over the group. The Rangers scattered as it came down with a boom and cloud of dust. Some were knocked off their feet, but their teammates pulled them back up before they could be trampled. "I don't think I like these odds," Galaxy Green said, backing away. "That's okay," Sabrina said, "I didn't come here alone." Out of the sky swooped the Galactabeasts. Taurus swung at them, but they avoided him. All three of the Galaxy Rangers let out excited shouts, though they were nearly drowned out by Casey's squeeing. The Galactabeasts landed in a row between the Rangers and their foe. The Red, Pink and Green Galaxy Rangers teleported inside, and their beasts took on their robotic forms. Unable to help anymore, the two Riders withdrew. Taurus didn't wait for them to finish their transformation, but as he moved to headbutt the nearest, a green hatchet slammed into his back. He stumbled forward with a grunt, revealing Super ZeoZord IV hovering behind him. "Li—Green Ranger?" Casey exclaimed. "You're not supposed to be here!" "You need me for the Megazord. I can handle it," Zeo Green replied. David nodded. "Then let's get to it." The Zeo Rangers teleported into their Zords as they flew into view, and the Megazord sequences began. The Galactabeasts had brought their new, long-lost friends, and the Magna Defender had his own Zord, so by the time everyone was finished, five Megazords stood around Taurus. With a roar, Taurus lunged at the nearest of the Megazords—Stratoforce—who caught the punch. It still sent the robot skidding backwards. The Galaxy Megazord brought its saber around in a glowing strike, and one of Taurus's horns fell to the ground. He howled. "Let's finish this," Galaxy Red said. "Galaxy Megazord Saber, Full Power!" "We call on the power of the Super Zeozord Saber, now!" The enormous sword appeared in the Megazord's upraised hands. "Defender Axe!" The Defender Torozord raised the weapon as it too began to glow. It drew a yellow ring in the air, then sent it flying towards Taurus with a slanting slash. The Centaurus Megazord opened fire with its massive laser cannon, and the Stratoforce Megazord hurled its boomerang. Each attack slammed into Taurus one after the other. Any sounds he made were completely blotted out by the ten-story explosion. The Megazords stood their ground, but the blast cracked the ground beneath them. Bits of debris tumbled to the ground, still burning. Smoke billowed out around the Megazords, drifting away from the battlefield. All that was left of Taurus was an enormous, black crater. ". . . Did we do it?" Casey asked at last, a little too loudly since the blast had left her half-deaf. "Looks like it," Mike said. "Finally," Violet panted. "Wanna deal with the rest while we're all here?" "I'd—" Leo began, but Alpha 6 came on over the speakers. "Rangers! The portal is closing!" "Alpha 6?" That was Alpha 5. "Alpha 5? Where have you been?" "Guys, later," David interrupted. "The portal's closing?" Alpha 6 remembered his original point. "Yes, and I don't know how to keep it open. If it shuts you could be trapped there." "You'd better go," Lidian said to the Galaxy Rangers. "We've handled things all right over here, Terra Venture needs you." "Right," Galaxy Red said. "Sorry again about the fight earlier." "Eh, misunderstandings happen," Casey said, shrugging. "Good luck!" Off the Galaxy Rangers flew, Galactabeasts in tow. Inside the Super Zeo Megazord, Sabrina started out of her seat. "You okay?" Violet asked, turning towards her. She didn't say anything. Slowly, she sat back down. "I'm not sure, but I can handle it." Lidian reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. Characters Rangers Allies *Alpha 5 *Alpha 6 Villains *Fire Emperor Aries *Earth Emperor Taurus *Earth Empress Virgo *Air Emperor Gemini *Scorpius *Deviot *Stingwingers Category:Neo Zeo Category:Episode Category:Thantosiet